Lammy
Lammy is one of the main characters of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. She does not appear in the TV series, as she made her debut appearance in 2010, whereas the TV series aired (and ended) in 2006. Character Bio Lammy is a purple sheep with wooly white hair and tail fur who wears a wooly white sweater and a small purple bow on her hair. Her best friend is a green pickle named Mr. Pickels, who wears a top hat, has a moustache, and is very violent. Although she won against Truffles in the Vote or Die competition, she is in fewer episodes than he is. However, he is never a starring character, unlike her. Lammy seems to be a happy, cheerful, girly and kind character, with a personality mostly similar to Giggles and Petunia, as she enjoys playing with dolls and having tea parties. Mr. Pickels, however, enjoys causing mischief and grief for characters around them, even killing them. Lammy tries to stop Mr. Pickels from causing trouble, but he is so manipulative he makes it look like Lammy is the one who did it. When she tries to claim that Mr. Pickels is the cause of the misfortunes, he appears to be just an idle pickle, and others think she is crazy. However, it is quite possible that Mr. Pickels really is her imaginary friend and that in reality, she is doing everything evil Mr. Pickels does herself, only using him as a shield for her own mind not to think that she caused all the deaths. It is possible that she has schizophrenia, a mental disorder where patients often experience bizarre hallucinations and delusions that no one else sees, thus the reason for Mr. Pickels being a "living" creature. If Mr. Pickels is a living creature, he and Lammy seem to have a relationship similar to that of Lifty and Shifty, as they are usually shown to be very close and never seen without each other, but Mr. Pickels always frames Lammy for his murders (or at least never reveals himself when she is blamed) and Lammy also never even hesitates to throw the blame on him. This shows that, when it comes down to it, despite the love between each other they both care more about themselves than each other. Most of her deaths so far involve her head, some sort of heat, or Lumpy. As a new addition to the HTF cast, very little else can be said about Lammy at the time. Hopefully, more about her and Mr. Pickels will be revealed in future episodes. Lammy's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations #Prisoner - A Bit of a Pickle Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #All In Vein: Gets her blood drunk by vampire Lumpy and crushed like a soda can. (Death not seen) #All Work and No Play: Is impaled in the brain by monkey bars and then stabbed in the head by cement shards. (Confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #Spare Tire: Gets her face and hand ripped off by an explosion of boiling water. Debatable Deaths #Breaking Wind: Is either killed by Splendid's fart or by Petunia setting the world on fire. Seen in Arcade Games #Stay On Target: Is impaled by darts. (Death not seen) #Run and Bun: ##Hits a hurdle. ##Is killed by Lumpy's lawn mower. ##Is electrocuted. ##Other deaths depending on the level. #Dumb Ways to Die: Dies of massive blood loss when her razor malfunctions and cuts off the flesh on her forehead. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #A Bit of a Pickle: Gets her left eye electrocuted by Lumpy's taser. #All Work and No Play: Is impaled in the brain by monkey bars. Number of Kills Additional Games #Run and Bun: Kills Lumpy by bumping into him and having his body sliced in half by his car door or by impaling his body on numerous spikes. She can also kill Cub, Sniffles, Cro-Marmot, and Lumpy's elephant. Survival Rate *Internet series: 57.14% *TV series: N/A (She does not appear in the TV series) *Total: 57.14% Trivia *Lammy had 33,034 more votes than Truffles during Vote or Die. *Lammy is the fourth female character. The others are Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky. *She is the second character to have a hair bow, the first being Giggles. *She is the second female character to have a tail, the first being Petunia. *She dies in 3 out of the 7 episodes she appears in. *She dies in every episode that she has a featuring role in. *She appears to have an ear-shape not shared by any other character. *Lammy and Mr. Pickels are the only duo characters who have not killed each other. *She and Mr. Pickels are (possibly) the second and third French characters, judging by their appearance. The other is Mouse Ka-Boom. *Lammy may be a reference to Lamb Chop. *She is one of the few characters who have never died from any form of breathing problem like drowning, suffocation, smoke inhalation, or being strangled. The others are Flippy/Fliqpy, Splendid, and Cro-Marmot. *She is the only duo character to be a friend of Nutty. *Lammy is one of the few characters who have not been killed by an animal. The others are Pop, Splendid, and Flippy. *Lammy's perception of Mr. Pickels is similar to that of Calvin's perception of his stuffed tiger Hobbes in the "Calvin and Hobbes" comic strip, where Mr. Pickels appears as a character when she is the only one perceiving him, and as a normal pickle otherwise. She is also similar to Jonny and Plank from the Cartoon Network series "Ed Edd n' Eddy". *She is one of the few characters who haven't killed a bear. The others are Handy, Cro-Marmot, Cuddles, and Mr. Pickels. *She, Mr. Pickels, and Truffles are the only characters who have not served as a first victim to anyone. In all cases, this is because of their late arrival to the show. **The only way this can change is if Truffles kills her in a future episode. And, for that matter, if he ever becomes a starring/featuring character. *She is one of the main characters who do not die in their debut episodes, the others being Lumpy, Handy, Petunia, Splendid, Flaky, Cro-Marmot, The Mole, Flippy, Disco Bear, Toothy (if one counts ''Banjo Frenzy), and Mime. *Handy is the only male character she has killed. *Lammy, Mr. Pickels, and Cuddles are the only characters to not kill every character in one episode. *She is one the few characters whose kill count is less than 10. The others are Mr. Pickels and Flippy's normal side. *She is (possibly) the sixth mentally unstable character. The other five are Flaky, Flippy, Russell, Petunia, and Nutty. Her '''possibly' having schizophrenia, Flaky having general anxiety disorder, Flippy and Russell having post-traumatic stress disorder (insanity in Russell's case), Petunia having obsessive-compulsive disorder, and Nutty having a sugar addiction. *She and Mr. Pickels are two of the few characters who have never posthumously killed another character. The others are Russell, Cro-Marmot, and Splendid. *She is the only female character who has not cried yet. *Lammy and Mr. Pickels are the only characters not to appear in an irregular episode. *Like other characters (excluding Russell), she speaks in gibberish, but her gibberish consists of "bahs" rather than the typical HTF language. This was possibly done to differentiate her from the others, since she is a new character. *Lammy is one of the thirteen main characters with more kills than deaths. The other eight are: Lumpy, Splendid, The Mole, Flippy, Pop, Nutty, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Disco Bear, Flaky, Sniffles, and Mr. Pickels. *Lammy is one of the few characters who have not killed all of the four primary characters (Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy). The others are Petunia, Handy, Russell, Flippy, and Mr. Pickels. *She is one of the two main characters (along with Russell) that is not a tree or forest animal. She is a farm animal. *Lammy is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Mime, Disco Bear, Pop, Flippy, The Mole, Russell, Handy, and Lumpy. **She is also the only female character to wear clothes. *Petunia and Flaky feature in all of Lammy's starring roles. *She is one of the four main characters who have gone to jail and the only female, along with Handy, The Mole, and Nutty (in his imagination only). *There is some evidence that Lammy may have schizophrenia. **When Lammy gets shocked by Lumpy's tazer in A Bit of a Pickle, a crack can be seen in her skull when her skeleton is shown. This hints that she may have a mental illness. **In the same episode, the moral at the end is "We don't see things as they are, we see things as we are.", further suggesting the possibility of her schizophrenia. **If Mr. Pickels is not just an ordinary pickle, it is unknown how he reached her in jail in the same episode. It is more likely that he is imaginary and that her mind had simply turned a completely different pickle into him. ***However, she does not have any of the symptoms of schizophrenia besides debatably hallucinations. *In season 3, her and Mr. Pickels' alliterate sentence is: Long lasting friends don't tend to be fickle, more likely, they would love to laugh and tickle! *She is the only female character that Disco Bear has not flirted with. *She is one of the few characters never to have been seen with mitten hands. She has always been seen with fingers. *Lammy and Mr. Pickels' actions may be a reference to Kid vs. Kat, since Lammy is always being blamed for what Mr. Pickels does, similarly how Coop is blamed for Kat's actions. *Lammy is the only character who rarely dies who is not considered an adult. *Lammy's only kill without the help of Mr. Pickels is Petunia in Royal Flush. *She and Mr. Pickels are the only characters yet to be killed by Nutty. *She and Flaky have yet to find a love interest/boyfriend or be in a Love Bites short. *In season 3, Flaky and Petunia appeared in all of her starring roles. *Lumpy is the first character to kill Lammy, in All In Vein. *Despite being a new character and having a high survival rate, she has already been killed by Lumpy, The Mole, Pop, Sniffles, Petunia (Debatable), and Splendid (Debatable). *Lammy's bow usually changes its position when Lammy turns to other side; much like Lumpy's antlers, Flippy's beret, Nutty's candy, Russell's eyepatch and hook, Mole's mole, Handy's belt, Sniffles' pocket protector, and Cub's diaper pin. *Lammy, along with Mr. Pickels, are the only characters to debut in 2010. *Episodes featuring Lammy always focus on Lammy rather than Mr. Pickels. *Petunia was the first person to meet Lammy, in A Bit of a Pickle. *Her name and species may have been inspired by Lammy the Lamb from the PaRappa the Rapper series, who first appeared in UmJammer Lammy. *She, Toothy, The Mole, and Mime, are the only purple characters in the show. *She is the only female character not to have a Smoochie. *Her and Mr. Pickels' appearances are a bit similar to the likes of Cream and Cheese from the Sonic series. Both are young, cheerful females with small male companions wearing formal clothing, but with different kinds of alliances. *She, Mr. Pickels and Cro-Marmot are the only characters to survive all their regular starring roles. (though Cro-Marmot died in the irregular Dino-Sore Days.) *She is debatably one of the nine characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are: Toothy, Cub, Disco Bear, Cuddles, Lifty, Nutty, Mime and Russell. *She and Mr. Pickels currently have the lowest number of starring roles, at only two. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters who rarely die Category:Characters with mental disorders Category:Duo Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Ungulates Category:Hair Category:Shirt Category:Clothed characters Category:Run and Bun Playable Characters Category:Characters Named After Their Species